Question: Convert $6\ \dfrac{7}{26}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${6}\ {\dfrac{7}{26}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${6} + {\dfrac{7}{26}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $26$ as the fractional part ${6} \times \dfrac{26}{26} = {\dfrac{156}{26}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{156}{26}} + {\dfrac{7}{26}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{156}{26}} + {\dfrac{7}{26}} = \dfrac{163}{26}$